It is entertaining and educational to observe the progress of objects rolling on a track. In particular, children enjoy rolling toy cars on tracks representing a road. For example, see the Looped Traffic Accessory, U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,923, to Emerson. The plastic race track uses gravity to accelerate small scale toy cars down a track. The track includes loops and jumps. The tracks are premade of plastic and are connected to each other with track connectors. These systems are fun and provide some insight concerning the physics of motion. The track segments are identical in appearance.
In another toy car track, Wall Mounted Toy Track Set, U.S. Pat. No. 8,608,527, to O'Connor, a special mounting system is used to mount plastic channel tracks on a wall. The mounting devices localize the load at a small number of mounting brackets along the wall surface. Such track systems do not permit track construction beyond the specific configurations sold retail due to their complex nature. The systems are inflexible in installation on vertical surfaces.
The present inventor notes prefabrication of the tracks in factory molds and extruders means the children to miss out on the fun and learning of building their own track. Also, notable is that the materials in these old art systems are not degradable. In view of the above, a need exists for degradable tracks with more diverse appearance and allowing for diverse track construction. It would be desirable for children to have a more hands-on experience of fabricating their own track systems Further, benefits can be obtained with mounting systems that are simpler and spread the load more evenly on wall surfaces. The present invention provides these and other features that will be apparent upon review of the following.